Who Killed Sara?
by Pontopo
Summary: A series of one shots based on the after math of Sara's death. Each one with a different killer.
1. Chapter 1

**A series of one shots based on the after math of Sara's death. Each one with a different killer. Some chapters may carry over into two parts, like this one for example, Malcoms probably will to. But more or less this is still a series of one shots, so don't get attached to any chapters 3_ I swear I actually wrote this before Wednesdays episode its so coincidental that my story has a techy working for Cupid that she kills, but the hellloooo lover line I got from a preview._**

Chapter one~ Cupid stupid. Pt 1

Sara had just come back to Starling, she wasn't sure how long she would be here but she knew it couldn't be to long. Turning her head the blonde quirked a brow in confusion "what are you doing here?" Sara was curious seeing an old college friend suited up with a bow.

Before anything else happened all Sara saw was the red head pulling an arrow back in her bow and firing it. Pushed back by the force of the arrow the next thing Sara felt was another, and another. Instantly dead from the third arrow Sara's body fell off the roof exposed for her sisters sight.

Her last thoughts were of the Nyssa and the island, so few people got to experience true love yet Sara did. Knowing she had done such a thing in her life Sara died with a feeling of ease.

"I was hoping you'd give me more of a fight." Carrie sighed "but nobody comes between me and my man." She smirked hopping off the roof.

* * *

><p>Watching team arrow in their lair from her computer screen Cupid grinned. With the assistance of a man none as none other then The Calculator she had out hacked Felicity, and now she had full uncensored access to Team Arrows doings.<p>

You might be wondering what Cupid could possibly offer Calculator. Well most men had trouble saying "no" to a woman that looked like her.

"Oh little girl, I hope I don't have to kill you to." Cupid thought with a frown "it'd be a shame to kill such a nice girl over a man." The devious red headed villainous paused "but I've come to far to let this little Trollope slow me down." She continued looking at a screen with pictures of Felicity with Barry, Ray, and Oliver, all with considerably close time slots.

"Now just you hold it Felicity Sm-"

Calculator was going to defend the blonde, but Cupid turned around and shot him in the neck with an arrow before he could even finish. "I was done with you." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

><p>Going back to her computer Felicity's eyes widened and she rapidly went through tabs typing like fire "Oliver some ones in our system!" Bringing up the web cam she saw Carrie and quickly closed it using the FBI data base to identify her "her names Carry Cutter, and she's an archer, maybe she-"<p>

"Maybe she killed Sara." Oliver finished Felicity's sentence for her grabbing his bike helmet "stay on the com system, guide me to Carry." Oliver sounded cold, he never talked this way to Felicity.

"On it." Felicity answered relatively quickly. She would have normally gave him a reality check to the way he talked to her, but under these circumstances it seemed reasonable.

"Ok Oliver, you'll find Carrie on Gails Street." Felicity spoke into her ear piece going through all the information of Carrie she could find. It was only easy to get her address, Calculator wasn't there to keep it from being traced any more.

"Got it, what's the exact address?" He questioned, wanting to be exact, understandably.

"Sixteen." She answered swiftly, her pony tail bouncing as she looked from computer screen to computer screen.

* * *

><p>"Hellllo Looovvveerrrrr." Cupid'a voice echoed trough the building Felicity had sent Oliver to.<p>

"Shes definitely here." Oliver rolled his eye's at the blatant and annoying statement.

"Good." Felicity replied, not really listening. The bubbly blonde was busy opening back up Cupids web cam to see if she could spot the costumed female where Oliver could not.


	2. Cupid Stupid Part 2

_**an/I think the next chapter will have Malcom or Slade (some one Slade sent) as the killer. **_

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT YOUR LOVER CARRIE!" Oliver shouted loudly through the building.<p>

"Baby-baby-baby." Cupid said in a voice loud enough for Oliver to hear from wherever she was hiding, yet some how it came across as a 'soothing' tone. "I only killed blondie so you and I could be together forever." Carrie said maniacally laughing. She really couldn't help her condition, she used to be a decent person, at least a regular person, but then Oliver saved her and it was all-about-The-Arrow.

"Show yourself Carrie!" Oliver yelled again. Oliver never faced a villain with such an emotional handy cap, well he had... Oliver had learned a lot about sadness the past two years.

"Only if'ya promise ta'be gentle! Wouldn't want you bruising me before our wedding photos." Carrie grinned, her voice echoing through the large room.

"What are you talking about Carrie?!" Oliver was growing impatient, he didn't want to play this twisted game all night.

"Dum, dum, dum, dum... Dum, dum, dum, dum... Dum-dum-dum-dum... Dum-dum-dada." Cupid hummed the here comes the bride theme as she walked out into Oliver's view wearing a wedding dress "I'm so happy were doing this." She smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

"Were not getting married Carrie!" Oliver said angrily aiming his bow at her.

"Yo-your leaving me on... On our wedding day?!" Carrie sniffled barely able to speak. "Oh well." She shrugged quickly getting over it "we'll just have to die together instead. OH WE CAN BE BURIED IN A LOVERS COFFIN!" She shrieked happily as she swiftly reached behind her back whipping her bow out using it to shoot him with a tranquilizer. "I know it was our wedding but I just couldn't bring myself to come unarmed." she pouted sarcastically.

Oliver dizzily swayed back and fourth until he fell to the ground, he watched Cupid walk towards him, this was the end of the line.. There was no escaping.

* * *

><p>When Oliver woke he was chained to a wall and still a little bit dizzy from the drug Cupid had given him. His eye lids slowly pealed apart and he looked to the side, at least as much to the side as all the chains would allow him to move.<p>

"Morning sleepy!" Carrie smiled jumping off the red heart shaped love seat she was sitting on that was in front of Oliver.

"You didn't-you didn't kill me?" Oliver asked confused. It wasn't a normal question, and if he wasn't so drugged up he probably wouldn't have asked it but with the affects of the drug second guessing his better judgment of thinking about things before he said them, he just said it.

"Well we both had to be awake to die together." Carrie smiled walking up to him giving him a big kiss. He was to high and to chained up to push her away.

"Now." She picked up a needle pausing at the first word of her sentence. "We die." she finished as she took Oliver's right glove off and slid his sleeve up his arm "see you in heaven. Lover." she winked.

"No!" He struggled wondering why Felicity hadn't sent a police force-or Diggle-or anyone... Some thing must have happened to Felicity and Diggle-or maybe Cupid switched locations, some thing was wrong and he couldn't die not knowing that Felicity was safe, but there was literally not a thing he could do to prevent it. Even though she was killing him Oliver couldn't help but have mad respect for Carrie, out of all the people he had faced what were the odds she would be the one to take him down? He didn't consider that he had a bit of a handy cap, confronting Sara's killer and all.

And just as those worries flowed through his mind an arrow went through Cupids back and stuck out in her stomach. "That's for Sara your desperate whore." a voice spoje harshly. The shooter stood tall and proud, a hood covering her face.

Oliver looked up at the stair way to see who was there and when he saw who it was he smiled warmly in her direction, letting her know he was grateful for the save. This was probably the first time he was genuinely happy to see Nyssa Al Ghul, hopefully it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
